


Prism Dawn

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Ben is a Trainer, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elements of Star Wars Woven In, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I can't believe I'm writing this, MalRev Lite, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pokemon Journey, Pokemon/Star Wars Crossover, Rey Goes On An Adventure, Slow Burn, Violence, and an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey ekes out an existence mining iridium on a small island, used to create Pokeballs. She's content with her life, though worries about her elderly surrogate Lucario parent, Luca. But one day disaster strikes and she's plunged into a whole new world nothing like the one she came from, and she struggles against the tides of destiny.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT I LOVE POKEMON OK
> 
> this assumes the reader knows pokemon pretty well, but rey has a good breadth of knowledge and fills in the gaps. it's going to be about as dark as pokemon sometimes gets so it's not THAT dark

Everyone said there was something bad in the mines, but I never paid them much attention. Rumors always swept around worksites and the grizzled laborers who’d been digging away for years were just making up tall tales to scare the newbies.

I’d already seen it all: shiny Dugtrio, a Kabuto fossil that made a very nice door stopper for hot days, and an old buried segment from a crystallized Onix. Weird things lived in caves but it wasn’t anything that wanted to attack—no violent wild Pokémon that couldn’t be controlled by the foreman’s Machamp.

Nothing could surprise me.

_Well? What is it?_

Luca leaned over my shoulder like he always did, frowning at the strange object in my hands. I squinted, struggling to see through the dusty weak light, and kept coming up empty. What exactly _was _this? I knew most of the stuff in the mine.

I clicked my tongue. “Uh… a fossil.”

My best friend and surrogate parent, a Lucario with arthritis you’d expect from an old Fighting type, wasn’t impressed. He rolled his eyes and swiped the object from my grasp to look it over himself.

_It certainly isn’t a gem—not worth trade with the exporters. _Luca rapped the thing with the spike on his paw. _And we can’t eat it. I’d say it’s garbage. _

“Aw, don’t throw it out! We could use another door stopper for the bathroom.”

_You and your décor. Humans. _

I stuck my tongue out and turned the white rock over in my hands. Someone carved it—someone really talented, because it was perfectly spherical and nice and light. I beamed and tucked it away in my pack to go with the other interesting finds over the years. Sometimes things had value you didn’t understand.

Luca led me deeper into the darkness where the new cache of iridium had been found. He was used to it and much more sure-footed, even with the aches he _constantly _complained about, but I was still slow, and he’d been caring for me for over a decade. I was lucky to have him and lucky to stake out a life on the hot, hellish island we called home.

He paused near a rock slab, then twisted and punched it hard enough to shatter the slab open. Inside glittered an untouched cache of iridium, the metal used to manufacture Poke Balls and the thing we used in trading to stay alive.

I scratched his head the way he hated. “That aura thing comes in handy, huh?!”

_Rey—get your hand off me before I break it._

I laughed but did as I was told, because I knew first hand how strong he was when he needed to be.

We set to scraping and chiseling away as much as we could, kicking up dust the entire time. Luca used his aura as much as he could to keep me from inhaling it but I knew that was getting harder as he got older. I didn’t mind it much anymore.

He gazed off into the darkness when he was through collecting. I knew he could sense something.

_Exporters come today, _he said, deep voice echoing in my mind. He moved on to scraping my section of iridium. _Do you need anything special?_

“No, I’m okay.” I smirked at him, eyebrows raised. “Want to tell me what you’re looking at?”

_No._

“No fun! Why not?”

Luca growled. _You’ll go looking for trouble like you always do! The deep mines are no place for a human to be, anyway—I’ve heard Aggron shuffling about._

“There are _no _Aggron in the mine and I _never _go looking for trouble.”

_Yes you do, every time. _

Hmph. Half true.

Our work completed, we left for our humble home on the outskirts of the mine. Luca dropped off our haul in exchange for meal vouchers, handed out by a very ornery Muk, and I made a face while wiping the purple slime off mine. Why a Muk? There were over eight hundred Pokémon and they picked _Muk_.

Luca winced all along the walk. His arthritis was getting worse as he aged and there wasn’t much medicine available on the island. The Pokémon Center was usually overwhelmed from lung problems and broken bones, so tending to an old Lucario with stiff joints wasn’t a big priority.

I opened the door for him, grimacing. “Do you want to take tomorrow off? I can get enough for both of us to eat, y’know.”

_No—lying still makes it worse. I’ll be fine. _

Our small two bedroom house was just as we left it. The sun was setting, casting shadows across the kitchen and mismatching chairs, and the dishes in the sink I hadn’t gotten to yet. I shut the door and turned all the locks as Luca collapsed in a chair.

Sometimes I’d trade for bitterroot or MooMoo Milk. They seemed to help with the pain, but MooMoo Milk went bad too fast to keep for the random attacks he’d get. The bitterroot wasn’t so great.

I put on a pot of water and opened the cabinet above the stove, rummaging past spices and a cache of iridium for emergencies. The small bit of bitterroot was stuffed in the back. It was valuable, being an analgesic, and I did my best to conceal it.

Luca leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. _I’m getting so old, Rey. Old and tired. _

I tried to smile. “No way. My joints ache, too, and I’m only nineteen! You’re a spry twenty-nine.”

_Old for a Lucario._

It wasn’t a conversation I wanted to have. I sighed and let the water boil before adding a few shavings of bitterroot, and offered a mug of it to Luca.

He cupped his paws around it and took short sips. I sat and watched and wished I had a way to pay for us to leave the island, but it didn’t come cheap. You weren’t _supposed _to leave. No fun adventures across the regions catching Pokémon and challenging Gyms. This was part of the dark underbelly no one wanted to admit existed.

Luca went to shower soon after. I went to my bedroom and added my assorted treasures to my book shelf, and sat to admire the pretty white rock. It was beautiful: perfectly round, matte white. An etching in the top looked like a foreign language, but I couldn’t be sure. I’d keep it. Could be useful someday.

Luca went to bed, and I took my own shower and changed into my pajamas: some old Pikachu pants and a sleeveless shirt. I yawned and wander to my bedroom, hand on the doorframe—and felt it shake.

I frowned. It shook again, harder this time. Could it be an earthquake?

Luca’s bedroom door flung open, eyes wide. _Rey, find somewhere to hide—_

An explosion rocked the entire house from the foundation. I hunkered against the doorframe before rushing outside to see what the commotion was about, and found other people and Pokémon had emerged into the darkness, too.

Up in the inky black sky was an enormous bird with fiery red wings casting sparks toward the ground. A stream of red flame erupted from its beak, forceful enough to dig a divot in the hard earth and burning the soil as it flew past. I ducked as it flew over the house and turned to see where it turned around to fly back, circling with one hard flap of its wings.

Luca stood beside me. _Oh no. That’s not good. _

“That’s a Moltres!” I exclaimed, turning to shake Luca. I pointed as it banked again, more flames spewing from its mouth. “That’s—that’s a _Moltres_!”

_Something’s wrong with it. Get back in the house, Rey. _Luca kept an eye on the Moltres as he walked toward the warden’s much bigger house. _The Blastoise should be able to drive it off. _

I wasn’t about to miss the spectacle, even if it could set my house on fire. I waved Luca off—the Blastoise were already lumbering towards the worst of the fires—and watched the dazzling fiery display. No one could control a Moltres. We had to wait for it to decide to move on.

But as I watched, another Pokémon flew into the fray. I squinted as it landed and a person slid off its back—it looked like a Salamence, but I couldn’t be sure.

The trainer was tall, with dark hair drawn back in a ponytail, and he stood looking up at the Moltres with Salamence for a long minute. I watched him pick a Pokeball off his belt and saw a flash of white light.

Something bipedal emerged, with long scythes for arms and long legs. I wracked my brain for all the Pokémon I studied and figured it had to be Kabutops, but they were supposed to be extinct. Still, the mystery trainer was flying on a _Salamence_, so he had to know what he was doing.

The Kabutops took off running toward a house, leapt up, and slashed Moltres straight out of the sky. It turned on the trainer instead and Salamence shifted forward to protect him from a stream of flame with a big wing. Kabutops followed close behind and a flurry of fighting started, with him spewing water to control the Moltres and Salamence joining the fray.

The trainer watched. His indifference to the carnage his Pokémon were causing annoyed me, and even more annoying was an Espeon that circled around his feet. It sat to watch too, like this was a movie and not putting people and Pokémon’s lives at risk.

“Hey!” I shouted. I took a step forward. “Hey! Get your Pokémon under control!”

Moltres was fleeing the Salamence now, trying to escape into the night, but Salamence bit down on a wing and brought a spray of blood. I gasped at the violent display as it worked with Kabutops to drive Moltres straight into the ground—where it didn’t move.

The trainer motioned to Espeon. It trotted after him toward the crater, and the struggling Moltres. The sight made me so angry and upset that I stormed right after him to give him a piece of my mind, furious about the destroyed buildings and burning earth. He could’ve ruined the mines! We’d all starve!

Salamence and Kabutops looked up at me first. I hesitated a couple feet away, because I’d never seen trained powerful Pokémon before. The trainer tossed a golden white ball toward the Moltres and it disappeared inside in a flash of light.

“Hey!” I kept going. Espeon wound around the trainer’s legs and growled at me.

_Rey!_

Luca crested the small crater and hurried down. It made the Salamence and Kabutops even more tense, but he came to my side inside of approaching them.

The trainer finally turned to glance at me. He was pale, with a long face and crooked features, and dark eyes that looked tired and bored. He raised his eyebrows when I stormed up to him, ignoring the growling from his Espeon.

“Why did you do that?!” I demanded. “It would’ve flown away!” I pointed an accusatory finger to Salamence. “Your Salamence _bit _it, and two on one isn’t fair!”

Luca touched my arm. _Rey, please. Let’s go help put out the fires. _

I shrugged him off, furious. “No, Luca! I’m not going to let someone come here and destroy our home just to catch some Moltres—and torture it, no less!”

The trainer glanced at Luca and bent down to pick up the Ultra Ball. He tossed it lazily in his hand. 

“Listen to your Lucario,” he said. He returned the Kabutops to its Pokéball and Espeon climbed up to his shoulder. “I’m sure this sad little island will rebuild.”

I was about ready to punch him—when the Ultra Ball suddenly blew open.

Moltres erupted in a flash of flames, still struggling but spouting fire in all directions, distressed and bleeding on the ground. Salamence shielded the trainer again but Luca and I weren’t so lucky. He took the brunt of the flames trying to protect me.

It singed my upper arm and I yelped in pain. Dizzy, terrified I would be swallowed up in flames, I grabbed Luca’s arm and tried climbing up the side of the crater.

A strong buffet of wind, Moltres finally taking to the air, preceded two enormous feet grabbing my shoulders. I hardly had time to blink before it lifted me off the ground and into the air, and Luca quickly turned into a small dot reaching an arm out for me.

We drove quickly up into the atmosphere, Moltres screaming and flapping as hard as it could, and I screamed right along with it. Salamence was coming—I could hear the whoosh of its wings—but I didn’t think it could catch up to Moltres if it wanted to.

We sailed through the air, banking hard to the right as Moltres headed toward another big island. I kicked and shrieked and prayed it wouldn’t drop me over the ocean or from a thousand feet in the air.

It didn’t. It kept flapping like mad until it reached a bigger landmass and lost altitude faster than I could blink. Moltres dropped me in a tree, which I tumbled down branch by branch, and it sailed right into the ground, sliding along into bushes.

It went still.

Terrified, I freed myself from the branches and fell a couple feet to the hard ground. The cloud cover helped hide up from Salamence’s prying eyes but Moltres would be found fast if it didn’t find a place to hide. Was it even still alive? It had to be. Pokémon didn’t die. Right?

I hurried straight to it. Moltres opened one blue eye and closed it again.

“You have to hide!” I whispered, like Salamence could hear. I touched the injured wing and nodded toward the cave a couple feet ahead. “Come on—you have to hide before he finds us!”

My head spun. I’d been ripped off the island, away from Luca, but I didn’t want the awful trainer finding poor Moltres again.

Thankfully it gave a soft cry and got to its feet. It stumbled along to the cave, fiery wings like a beacon in the thick forest, and managed to collapse just inside. I helped it crawl deeper inside where the flames wouldn’t be as visible and Moltres tucked them in close, eyeing me suspiciously.

The unmistakable sound of Salamence careened overhead, like a jet. I crouched and waited, terrified it would find us and hurt Moltres, but silence stretched across the forest. Chirping returned. Everything went back to normal, so the threat was gone.

I swallowed and sat back against the cave wall, shivering. Okay. Okay. I had to help Moltres and find a way back home. How hard could it be?

When I turned to look out, glowing eyes were staring back at me.

Maybe it would be a little hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is great if u like pokemon lmaoooo

Morning came.

Moltres was still asleep in the back of the cave, casting a warm glow in the darkness. The wound on its wing had stopped bleeding and it seemed to be comfortable—as comfortable as it could be.

I yawned as I sat up, grimacing when the muscles in my neck protested. Moltres opened one blue eye to watch me cracking my neck.

“I’ll go find water,” I said. I used the cave wall to climb to my feet. “You, uh… stay here.”

It was weird standing a few feet away from a Pokémon if only heard about in legends. They existed, yeah, but I figured I’d never see one in my lifetime. Only powerful trainers ever would, like the guy who tortured poor Moltres and destroyed my home.

My chest tightened. Poor Luca. I hoped he was okay, but I couldn’t leave until I knew Moltres was better. I’d feel terrible leaving it to suffer alone in a cave.

Morning brought some dew to the dark forest and sunlight slanted through the trees to the grass. I squinted and staggered out into the sun, shielding my eyes, listening for water. It wouldn’t be safe to drink but maybe Moltres could boil it for us. Maybe not.

Pokémon watched me from the trees: Rattata and Sentret and Caterpie. They were all harmless unless provoked and I had a feeling they could sense Moltres was in the area. It could torch them if it wanted to.

I looked up at a curious Ledyba. “Got any water around here? Agua? W-a-t-e-r?”

Ledyba blinked and buzzed away. Great. Fabulous.

My wandering brought me to the edge of a stream, where I came upon even more Pokémon I’d only read about in books. I knew pretty much all of them. There wasn’t much else to do between mining shifts.

A Wooper smiled at me from the muddy bank on the other side of the stream. Quagsire hung around in a small group with the same permanent creepy smile. I needed to get water quick and get the hell away from them—not because they were dangerous, but because they creeped me the _hell out_.

“You’re weird,” I called. I looked around for a cup to hold the water; maybe a big flower. “Can you help? Do you have anything to help me bring this back to Moltres? Big bird with the fire?”

Wooper tilted its head. “Woo… per.”

I sighed and saw a Mudkip join the group to watch me struggling. Some help they were. Weren’t Pokémon supposed to be nice? Helpful? _Kind_?

“Gib.”

Something chirped right behind me. I shrieked and fell back into the shallow stream, and the Pokémon darted off to hide in the bushes. Mudkip and the other Pokémon got a good laugh out of it until I shot them an angry glare.

I crawled back to the bank. “Hey—I’m sorry if I scared you. I wasn’t expecting something right behind me.” Shivering, I leaned over to peer into the bushes. “Come on out, little guy. I won’t hurt you.”

The bushes rustled. “Gib.”

“Well I’m not gonna beg. Don’t be a baby.”

“…Gib.”

Jeez. I rolled my eyes and started to turn away to continue my hunt for a vessel, then a cup flew out of the bushes and smacked me right in the forehead.

A cup! I scooped it up and narrowly dodged a pot that whistled past my head, clattering against rocks on the opposite bank. Great; Moltres could definitely heat up a pot to boil. I scrambled to the other bank and turned it over in my hands, smiling, and glanced back.

There stood a little Gible. It had its enormous mouth closed and watched me, short little arms down at its sides, and I stared back at it. Huh. Gible were Dragons that usually lived in deserts, and I’d never seen a red one in any of the books I read. Regional variant?

It turned and ran back to the bushes.

I waved the pot awkwardly. “Uh… thanks!”

From there it was easy to fill the pot and go back to Moltres. It perked up at the sight of water and exhaled a small stream of flame without being prompted. I sat a couple feet away to wait, then peered outside the cave.

Gible stood in the dead center of the clearing.

I raised my eyebrow and it panicked and ran, tripping over itself in the process, then scrambling for cover. Half of its red head peered over a log, big eyes blinking at me. Bugs buzzed. We stared at each other for a really long, awkward amount of time.

Moltres squawked. The water was ready and it was letting me drink first before sticking its beak in.

I took the offer gratefully, guzzling back a cup of water and letting it have its fill. Moltres kept eyeing me as I collected the pot and went back out to get more water, because that definitely wasn’t enough for it. It was huge. Enormous. Like the size of Aggron.

Pokémon followed me to the stream. They were curious like they always were.

A Sentret crept up to offer me a pawful of Oran berries, which would be great for Moltres. I smiled and added them to the pot and it beamed back.

“Moltres is pretty sick,” I said, standing up. “If you find any more food I’d appreciate it.”

Sentret looked back to the group of Rattata and Furret. They disappeared into the underbrush and Sentret followed—which I hoped meant they understood me and were going to find food.

Gible tracked me back to the cave, not threatening, but curious. I pretended not to notice and brought the pot back to Moltres with the berries inside.

“They taste better when they’re boiled.” I shrugged and backed away. “It should help.”

Suspicious blue eyes followed me back to my spot near the mouth of the cave. Moltres exhaled another plume of flame onto the pot, only for a couple seconds, and the water rolled into a boil. Pretty amazing how hot their fire was.

Luca said Moltres and Entei were the embodiment of fire—the flame and magma. Watching Moltres guzzle boiling water made that seem absolutely true.

Something poked my arm.

I jerked away and scared the shit out of poor Gible again, who darted off behind the log. Groaning, I ran a hand through my hair and called out.

“Come on! You know it was an accident!”

Gible had dropped berries when running: Sitrus berries, even more nutritious than Oran. I sighed and collected what I could, calling out another thanks, then brought them back to Moltres. I’d find something to eat sooner or later.

It eyed me. I dropped the berries in the pot, keeping my distance from the hot flames on its wings. I’d be mad and distrustful, too.

“You _did _carry me here,” I said, laughing a little. “I was happy on my island—which you burned down.”

Moltres huffed out a spark. It plucked up the Sitrus berries and I took that as a signal to return to my corner.

Gible clung to the edge of the cave, peering inside with a group of other Pokémon behind him. It was a male—I could tell by the longer crest on its head.

Sentret and the others piled more berries near the entrance but didn’t come inside, clearly terrified of Moltres. They watched, through. It had to be weird for them to see it up close, too and they were curious but staying as far away as possible.

Moltres clicked its beak when I brought the next round of berries. It ate so fast it smeared green and blue on its beak, and made this strange smacking noise like a duck eating bread.

Its eyes flickered up to me. I started moving away but it clicked its beak again and nudged a berry in my direction. It stared, so I ate it, even though raw Oran berries tasted absolutely awful.

“Yummy!” I lied. My grimace gave me away.

Moltres plucked up berries to add to the pot and exhaled on it again, stopping when they had popped open with green liquid. It nudged the whole pot toward me and clicked its beak again. That had to be a friendly sound—which was good.

I sat and wasn’t rebuked, so I ate a few feet away. Moltres chowed down before settling in for a nap, drawing a large wing over its face.

It was wild. I’d met a legendary Pokémon _and _it hadn’t killed me yet. I didn’t take my chances and moved away to let it sleep. Not a good story if I didn’t survive to tell Luca.

Again, Gible came back. He hovered around the edge of the cave and watched me sit in my corner.

“Sorry,” I said for the hundredth time. “You sneak up on people; you know that?”

Gible blinked. “Gib.”

“I mean, you’re being really helpful, but if you could give a little warning before poking me or throwing stuff at my face—that’d be nice.”

“Gib.”

He offered me a bottle cap. I took it and said thanks, and he offered me another, and another, then skittered away and brought back more shiny human things. Most of it looked like garbage: straws, plastic bags, broken Poke Balls. I still smiled and took all the presents because he was being nice.

Gible came back a minute later wielding a kitchen knife, beaming and waving it around in the sun—clearly his prized possession. I clapped and tried not to be terrified. He’d take back all his presents if I spooked him again.

He crept inside the cave, studying Moltres. His eyes went to mine, wide, and he pointed.

I shrugged. “I know. Wild, isn’t it?”

“Gib.” He grasped my hand in both small paws, tugging. “Gib.”

“No, it won’t hurt us. It’s just in a lot of pain.”

Gible looked back at Moltres again and tugged harder. I groaned and got up to follow it out of the cave back into the sun, then around the edge down a small path.

Trees blocked out the light. Gible waddled on ahead until we came to a fork, then led me to the left.

It was a small nest padded down and lined with fur from other Pokémon. He had scattered garbage tucked away like treasure and hopped toward it with more excited growls. I was apparently getting the full friendship experience.

“Wow, this is great!” I sat, crossing my legs, looking up and around the thatched roof. “It’s almost nicer than where I used to live, oddly enough.”

Gible beamed again and plopped on his behind. He picked around at the floor where more things were hidden until he found something that was _not _trash.

An orb, deep red, shiny even in the darkness and the size of a softball. He hesitated before offering it to me, and I gazed into the swirling glossy surface. It felt warm. It felt alive. It should’ve been far away in Hoenn at the top of a mountain, not scrapped away by a Gible in the middle of nowhere.

I swallowed and handed it back. “So pretty. Where did you find that one?”

Gible popped the orb in its mouth.

Panicked, I shook my head and reached for him. He just chewed it and danced around and ignored my outright terror that he’d cause a calamity. It _looked _like the Red Orb. It couldn’t be the Red Orb.

He spit it out after a bit and tucked it away again. Maybe it was better not to touch it at all.

We sat there until nightfall, admiring his treasures until he was too tired to keep going. Gible yawned and rolled over on his side. Nice.

“I have to check on Moltres,” I said. I got up, hunched over. “It probably needs more water.”

“Gib.” He rolled to his feet and tapped his talons together, hopeful, like he didn’t want to be left behind. “Gib.”

I shrugged. “You can come, I don’t mind.”

He beamed again, somehow expressive for being a giant walking mouth.

We went back down the path to the cave and I found Moltres already drinking more water. It watched silently as I crept inside, Gible flanking me right at my ankles. He grabbed my calf when I stopped.

“Everything okay?” I asked.

The cave flickered from firelight. Moltres studied me and went back to drinking. Okay, good.

Gible tugged my hand again when I went back to my corner. It felt rude to leave Moltres alone but maybe it wanted a little space from the human.

Down the path I walked again, to the small nest Gible had spent a lot of time making into its own small home. He hopped around flattening the grass for me, which was much more comfortable than a cave floor, and I thanked him again.

Night settled: crickets and quiet. I closed my eyes and hoped Luca was doing okay—then got a weird feeling I was being watched.

Gible blinked at me and quickly rolled over the other way. Poor thing. He seemed lonely.


End file.
